Don't Leave Me, Ino
by Sagita-Naka
Summary: Kisah pertama kali Shikamaru dan Ino menggunakan jutsu klan mereka/ "Jangan menyentuhku, Ino," / "JANGAN MENYENTUH INO, SHIKAMARU!"/ for EVENT ROAD TO SHIKAINO FANDAYS 2015: Come Back to Me / Kid Shika-Ino/ Banjiran Typo/ RnR/ DLDR/


**-Ino P.O.V-**

"Jadi Shikamaru, paman titip Ino untuk satu hari ini,ya," ujar ayahku sambil mendorongku pelan maju ke depan.

Kini bisa kulihat tampak seorang bocah laki-laki berdiri dihadapanku. Aku menatapnya dan mengamatinya. Dia berdiri dengan kaos abu-abu dengan lambang Klan Nara di bagian depan bajunya. Rambut hitam yang selalu berdiri itu, membuatnya tampak seperti nanas dan jangan lupa wajahnya yang selalu monoton itu—wajah kantuk khas Nara Shikamaru.

 _Oh, sepertinya dia masih mengantuk_ , batinku. Berusaha tidak berburuk sangka.

Dan benar! Detik itu juga bocah yang aku panggil Shikamaru itu menguap. Aku tersenyum. Merasa diperhatikan, bola mata Shikamaru menatapku kemudian dia menutup mulutnya kembali. Aku tersenyum makin lebar.

"Haloow~ Shika!" ujarku meletakkan tanganku kebelakang dan mencondongkan diri ke depan—kearah Shikamaru.

"Hai, Ino," jawab Shikamaru sambil meletakkan tangannya di saku celana pendeknya.

"Tenang saja, Inoichi. Kami dan putra kami akan menjaga putrimu dengan baik," ucap seorang lelaki paruh baya yang kukenal bernama, Paman Shikaku.

Tap. Tap .

Bunyi derap kaki mendekat.

"Halooo~ Ino-chan! Lama tidak bertemu," ucap seorang wanita cantik menyapaku dengan ceria.

"Halo, Bibi Yoshino," balasku dengan nada ceria juga.

"Inoichi, tidak masuk dan minum teh dulu?" tawar bibi Yoshino kepada ayah.

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Yoshino. Ibu Ino sudah menungguku di rumah, nanti kami terlambat," tolak ayah halus.

"Oh begitu, sayang sekali yah."

"Lain kali saja. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, Shikaku, Yoshino, Shikamaru," ujar ayah tersenyum. Ayah menatapku lalu mengusap kepalaku berlahan.

"Ayah pergi dulu, Dear,"

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Ayah mencium keningku lalu melangkah pergi.

"Dadah, Ayah! Hati hati di jalan ya..." teriakku sambil melambaikan tangan menyambut kepergiannya. Aku masih terdiam menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh.

.

"Dasar manja,"

Deg.

"E-eh?" seketika badanku memutar ke belakang. Kemudian menatap bocah—yang ku tau maniak rusa itu, dengan pandangan tak mengerti. Seketika aku merasa kesal dengan ucapannya.

"AP—eh?,"

Bletak.

"Aduh,"

"APA MAKSUDMU, SHIKAMARU? CEPAT MINTA MAAF PADA INO!" ujar bibi Yoshino yang tadi menjitak Shikamaru. Dalam hati aku tertawa dan berkata 'Rasakan!' melihat Shikamaru yang dimarahi ibunya. Paman Shikaku hanya bisa tertawa melihat kejadian itu.

"Ah, _mendokusei_. Ayo, Ino, kita pergi saja," ucap Shikamaru menarik tanganku, mengiraukan teguran bibi Yoshino lalu berjalan keluar rumah bergaya Nara itu.

"E-eh? Kemana, Shika?"

Shikamaru berhenti. Ia menoleh kebelakang.

"Ayah! Kami boleh 'kesana' 'kan?" tanya Shikamaru ke Paman Shikaku.

"Boleh, tapi hati hati ya," ucap Paman Shikaku yang tampak melipat tangannya. Shikamaru mengangguk. Lalu kami kembali berjalan dengan Shikamaru yang masih menarik tanganku.

"Dasar anak durhaka! Jangan bawa Ino pulang terlalu sore, Shika. Awas kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Ino-chan!" teriak bibi Yoshino yang sudah beberapa jauh dibelakang kami.

" _Mendokusei_ ," Aku tertawa. Shikamaru mengaruk bagian belakang lehernya.

"Kita mau kemana, Shika?" tanyaku yang masih ditarik olehnya.

"Rusa..."

"Eh?"

"Hutan Rusa,"

"EHHHH?" teriakku heboh.

"KITA MAU KE HUTAN NARA?!" tanyaku girang sambil mencubit pipi _chubby_ Shikamaru.

" _Ittai,_ lepaskan, Ino!" ucap Shikamaru lalu mengusap pipinya berlahan.

"Jadi? Jadi?" aku menatapnya dengan antusias. Shikamaru melirikku lalu menghela napas.

" _Mendokusei_ ," ujarnya lalu berjalan melewatiku. Aku tersenyum senang.

Sejak aku mengenal Shikamaru, Shikamaru selalu saja berkata ' _mendokusei_ ' dan terkadang aku bingung apa makna sebenarnya di balik kata itu. Secara bahasa itu berarti Shikamaru mengatakan bahwa aku adalah bocah yang merepotkan. Tapi kini aku sadar bahwa 'mendokusei' milik Shikamaru hanya Shikamaru lah yang mengetahui makna dari kata itu sendiri.

Tapi kali ini aku yakin, kalau ' _mendokusei'_ milik Shikamaru saat ini pasti artinya 'iya'.

"Ayo, Shikamaru!" Aku menarik tangan Shikamaru untuk berlari. Tapi Shikamaru menahannya.

"Hah~, santai saja. Waktu kita masih banyak, Ino." Ucap Shikamaru kembali berjalan santai.

"Huh~ dasar bocah pemalas! Aku laporkan ke Bibi Yoshino loh!"

"Bilang saja, mendokusei"

Dan aku tau bahwa itu artinya aku memang merepotkan baginya.

"Dasar nanas maniak rusa!"

 **-End Ino P.O.V-**

.

.

Hari itu Shikamaru tidak tau, bahwa sikapnya terhadap ibunya tadi membuat peringatan Yoshino menjadi kenyataan.

.

Ino...

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **Don't Leave Me, Ino**

 **by Sagita Naka**

 **.**

 **Main character: Ino Yamanaka (5 tahun) & Shikamaru Nara (5 tahun)**

 **.**

 **Oke ini prolog yang panjang bukan? :3**

 ** _Dedic for EVENT ROAD TO SIFD 2015: "Come Back to Me" and all guardians Purple Haze_**

 **WARNING: semi-Canon(?) set. / Kid ShikaIno/ Banjiran typo dan EYD yang tak tepat/gaje/DLDR,** ** _please_** **!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Normal P.O.V-**

"Hah, hah, hah," bocah perempuan tampak sedang mengatur nafasnya.

"Apa masih jauh, Shika?" tanya sang bocah itu ke bocah laki-laki yang berjalan tenang di belakangnya. Ia menyeka peluh yang keluar dari dahinya. Ia mengkesampingkan poninya yang sama panjangnya dengan helaian rambut pendeknya.

Ino menatap Shikamaru sebal yang masih berjarak lima meter di belakangnya. Kenapa Shikamaru mau mengajaknya ke Hutan Nara? Sedangkan ia tampak malas dengan kegiatan ini. Ino menghela nafas. Ia mendudukan dirinya di bawah pohon, menunggu rusa malas yang sedikit demi sedikit mendekatinya.

"Hah~," sekali lagi Ino menghela nafas. Ia terlanjur kesal dengan teman semasa bayinya itu.

' _Padahal ini pertama kalinya aku ke Hutan Nara_ ,' batin Ino.

Tap. Tap.

Bunyi langkah Shikamaru yang semakin mendekat.

"Kau sudah lelah, Ino? Ternyata kau lebih pemalas dariku ya," ucap Shikamaru dengan nada mengejek. Ia berjalan melewati Ino begitu saja.

Tanda perempatan muncul di dahi Ino.

Sret.

Mata Shikamaru terbelalak melihat Ino yang kini ada dihadapanya—menatapnya kesal.

'Gawat,' pikir Shikamaru.

"Shi-ka, a-ku ti-dak ma-las ka-u ta-u i-tu kan?" ucap Ino nada menekan. Ia menunjuk nunjuk dada Shikamaru dengan keras. Menimpulkan rasa sakit seperti tertusuk di badan Shikamaru.

Ino yang kehilangan kesabarannya pun melakukan tindakan berbahaya—bagi umurnya.

"SHIKAAA! SADAR DIRI DONG!"

DUAAKKK.

Ia membenturkan kepalanya dan kepala Shikamaru dengan keras. Membuat Shikamaru jatuh kebelakang.

"Rasakan itu! Sapa suruh dari tadi menguji kesabaranku," ucap Ino mendekapkan tangan mungilnya. Ino yang awalnya membuang muka kini menatap Shikamaru yang masih terbaring di rerumputan.

"Shika, sampai kapan kau akan begitu terus?" tanya Ino.

"..."

Tak ada sautan.

Ino menatap Shikamaru lebih dekat. Bola mata Shikamaru memutih.

Eh, memutih? Shikamaru pingsan?

"Yah, Shikamaru kau lemah sekali sih! Masa gini doang kamu pingsan?!" ucap Ino membungkuk dihadapan Shikamaru.

Tidak ada respon.

Ino semakin tak sabar dengan petualangannya hari ini di Hutan Nara. Ia tidak mau kehilangan waktunya sia-sia. Dan Shikamaru adalah alasan mengapa ia bisa disini.

"Baiklah kalo begitu,"

Ino memposisikan dirinya diatas Shikamaru, ia mendekatinya.

.

Plak.

.

"Shika?"

Tak ada respon

.

Plak. Plak.

.

"Shika bangun," bola mata Ino mulai berair.

Tetap tidak ada tanda-tanda Shikamaru akan membuka matanya.

.

Plak. Plak. Plak. Plak. Plak. 33x

"BANGUN, SHIKA! JANGAN MATII! MAAFKAN AKU!" teriak Ino mulai menangis sejadinya.

Tap.

Gerakan tangan Ino yang tadi menampar Shikamaru pun berhenti.

"Sudah, Ino. Kau mau aku mati beneran?" ucap Shikamaru. Tangan kirinya menahan tangan kanan Ino agar tak bergerak. Sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang pipinya yang terasa berkedut. Shikamaru melempar tangan Ino—sedikit—kencang karna kesal. Sebenarnya Shikamaru berniat untuk melempar—menyingkirkan tangan Ino yang telah menampar seenaknya sendiri. Shikamaru memejamkan matanya berusaha menahan emosi. Tentu saja Shikamaru marah. Tapi apalah daya Shikamaru, memarahi Ino saja dia tidak sanggup, apalagi berlaku kasar pada teman sedari lahirnya itu. Shikamaru menghela nafas. Entah mengapa ia terlalu lemah jika berhadapan dengan makhluk berjenis kelamin perempuan.

Ia bingung, kenapa ia dan Ino bisa lahir di bulan dan tahun yang sama. Apalagi tanggal kelahiran mereka hanya selisih satu hari. Oh, bukan kah itu sungguh aneh? Apakah kedua orang tua mereka menikah dan melakukan 'itu' bersama-sama—alias janjian? Bahkan otak jeniusnya—yang mana menurut Iruka _sensei_ Shikamaru adalah seorang jenius di akademi, tidak dapat mencerna apa yang direncanakan para orang tua itu.

 _Ayolah, aku masih berumur 5 tahun, belum pantas untuk memikirkan hal itu_ , batin Shikamaru kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Shika? Hei, Shika?" panggil Ino dengan nada khawatir.

Shikamaru membuka matanya berlahan. Dilihatnya Ino masih duduk di atas badannya yang kini sedang menyentuh pipinya lembut dengan tangan kirinya yang mungil.

"Kau tidak apa-apakan? Apa itu sakit?" tanya Ino dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

 _Seperti laut yang bercahaya_ , pikir Shikamaru memandang mata Ino lebih dalam.

Deg.

" _Gomene_ , Shika _-kun_ , pasti sakit ya?" ucap Ino masih menyentuh pipi Shikamaru, air matanya kini jatuh mengenai wajah Shikamaru. Tangan kanan Ino bergerak ingin menyentuh sisi lain pipi Shikamaru.

Thakk.

Ino membelalakan matanya. Kini tangan Shikamaru menepis tangannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku, Ino," ucap Shikamaru dengan nada datar. Ino menatapnya tak mengerti. Shikamaru membuang muka.

 _Apa ini? Shika sepertinya marah sekali_ , batin Ino. Air matanya kembali berlinang dipelupuk matanya.

 _Tidak, Shikamaru membencinya_ , pikir Ino.

.

"Tolong..."

.

"...jangan sentuh aku—sebentar saja," ucap Shikamaru masih membuang mukanya kearah lain—tidak menatap Ino. Tapi Ino masih menatap wajah Shikamaru yang aneh.

"Dan... bisa kah kau bangun dari tubuhku? Kau berat tau," ucap Shikamaru.

"E-eh? _Gomene_ , Shika" Ino langsung berdiri dengan panik menjauhi Shikamaru. Lalu ia menyodorkan tangannya kearah Shikamaru—membantunya berdiri. Shikamaru meliriknya sekilas. Tapi ia tak menanggapi tangan yang terulur didepannya. Ino terteguh. Ini pertama kalinya Shikamaru seperti ini. Shikamaru bangun dari tidurnya. Mengusap pipinya berlahan kemudian berjalan menjauh dari Ino.

 _Gawat! Shikamaru benar-benar marah padanya._

Ino menundukkan wajahnya. Berusaha menahan air mata yang akan keluar.

Shikamaru yang sadar bahwa Ino tidak mengikutinya, ia berhenti berjalan.

"Kenapa kau diam disitu, Ino?" tanyanya.

"Eh?" Ino memberanikan dirinya menatap kearah Shikamaru.

Cerah.

Shikamaru yang tersenyum di tengah cahaya matahari pagi yang menyinarinya—cerah. Hati Ino menghangat. Reflek ia menyentuh dadanya. Shikamaru yang biasanya tampak gelap dan menyatu dengan bayangan, tidak ia sangka bisa secerah itu.

"Ayo, Ino." Ucapnya lembut.

Ino tersenyum cerah.

"Huum," gumamnya menghapus jejak air mata yang masih tersisa. Ia pun menutup jarak antara dia dan Shikamaru.

.

* * *

.

"Ku kira kau sudah tidak marah lagi, Shika," ucap Ino mengembungkan pipinya.

Shikamaru menghela nafas lalu mengelus pipinya yang tampak memerah—sakit, "Kau pikir tadi itu tidak sakit? Rasanya masih berdenyut, Ino."

"Kan aku sudah minta maaf,"

"..."

Merasa diacuhkan, Ino kembali mengembungkan pipinya, "Ihh, Shikaa!"

Bruk.

Ino yang hendak memeluk Shikamaru pun terjatuh karna Shikamaru menghindar.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan menyentuhku, Ino. Sentuhanmu itu selalu menyusahkanku, _mendokusei_ ," ucap Shikamaru melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda. Ia membelakangi Ino. Dan Ino pun menundukan wajahnya sedih.

Sayang sekali.

Andaikan Shikamaru menghadapnya dan Ino tidak menunduk, Ino dapat melihat rona merah yang sebenarnya bukan berasal dari pukulannya.

 _Mendokusei_.

.

* * *

.

"KYAAA!" Shikamaru bergendik kaget, ia menoleh kebelakang. Mencari sumber masalah yang menimbulkan Ino berteriak. Dilihatnya Ino tampak masih terduduk ditanah dengan menatap semak-semak dengan horor.

"Shi-Shikaa..." Ino menunjuk semak-semak yang bergerak. Shikamaru segera mendekat kearah Ino. Ia berdiri di depan Ino. Shikamaru menajamkan penglihatanya. Ia bersikap waspada dengan apa yang muncul dibalik semak semak itu.

Sejenak ada sebuah ranting muncul disela-sela semak.

 _Eh tunggu dulu, rating?_

Shikamaru mengerjabkan matanya. Berusaha memastikan dengan pasti apa itu.

"Itu bukan ranting," gumam Shikamaru. Ino berdiri dari duduknya lalu melangkah kesamping Shikamaru. Ia pun ikut menajamkan penglihatanya.

"Itu rusa."

Benar. Pada detik berikutnya muncul kepala rusa berbulu coklat. Rusa kecil. Shikamaru memasukan tangannya kedalam sakunya.

"Shi-shika..." merasa dipanggil Shikamaru menoleh kearah Ino. Ino tampak gemetaran.

 _Dia takut?_ Batin Shikamaru.

Tapi kali ini dugaan Shikamaru salah. Karna Ino bergetar karna saking bahagianya.

"A-aku tidak menyangka rusa begitu imut!" ujarnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Shikamaru menatap Ino heran, bukan kah tadi ia sedang ngambek? Kenapa sekarang ia tiba-tiba terlihat senang sekali?

 _Perempuan memang merepotkan,_ pikir Shikamaru. Shikamaru menghela nafas lalu mendekati rusa itu.

"Shika, jangan mendekat nanti mereka kabur," ucap Ino setengah berbisik.

Terlambat. Kini Shikamaru sudah berada didepan rusa kecil itu. Rusa itu menatap Shikamaru. Entah apa yang dipikirkan rusa itu,yang pasti ketika Shikamaru menyentuh kepalanya ia tampak _manut_ dan tidak menghidar.

"Ck ck ck, kau ini memang maniak rusa, dasar Shika—rusa." ucap Ino yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Kau ini berbicara apa, Ino? Mereka jinak kepadaku, karna hutan ini adalah milik keluargaku," ucapnya dengan nada sombong. Shikamaru melirik Ino yang masih dibelakangnya.

"Kau tidak mau mendekat?" tanyanya.

"Apa boleh?" tanya Ino ragu. Pasalnya saat ini Shikamaru sedang marah kepadanya. Bisa jadikan Shikamaru menjadi sensi lagi.

"Boleh, asalkan jangan menyentuhku."

 _Tuh kan._

Ino mendekat. Shikamaru bergeser sedikit untuk memberi Ino ruang.

"Boleh aku sentuh?" tanya Ino memastikan.

"Hoaamm," Shikamaru hanya membalasnya dengan menguap. Ino cemberut melihatnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke kepala sang rusa. Shikamaru menarik tangannya dari kepala rusa itu terlebih dahulu. Saat tangan Ino mendekat, rusa kecil itu mundur selangkang. Reflek Ino menarik tangannya.

Ia menatap Shikamaru dan merajuk, "Shika..."

"Sentuh dia menggunakan hatimu juga, Ino," ucap Shikamaru. Ino mengenyitkan dahi mendengar perkataan Shikamaru.

"Apa? Ayah yang bilang kepadaku. Saat itu merupakan pertama kalinya aku menyentuh mereka, kau tau." Balas Shikamaru dengan mata setengah mengantuk.

"Dengan hati?" Ino menatap telapak tangannya.

"Yosh!" ucapnya bersemangat.

Ia kembali mendekati rusa itu. Rusa itu kembali mundur masuk ke semak-semak.

"Tenang rusa kecil... aku tidak akan menyakitimu," ucap Ino dengan suara lembut. Seperti mengerti akan ucapannya. Rusa itu berhenti bergerak. Ino tersenyum lalu kembali berusaha meraih rusa itu.

Srett.

Usapan lembut diterima baik oleh sang rusa.

"HUAHH~," teriak Ino dengan mata berbinar. Ia kembali mengelus-elus rusa kecil itu.

"Lihat! Lihat, Shika! Aku menyetuh mereka!" ucap Ino terlihat girang. Shikamaru tersenyum melihat tingkah polosnya.

Ino melangkah mundur berusaha menari rusa keluar dari semak-semak. Dan...

Buum.

Rusa itu sudah keluar seutuhnya.

"Kyaa~ imut sekaliii..." ujarnya memeluk rusa kecil itu.

"Shika!"

"Hn?"

"Ayo ajak dia main."

.

* * *

.

Hari ini Ino tampak ceria bermain bersama Shikamaru dan rusa kecil itu. Ia bermain kejar-kejaran, merangkai mahkota bunga untuk rusa—hewan dan rusa—manusia (Shikamaru), berburu buah-buahan segar ketika pagi berganti siang, dan mereka juga memandikan rusa itu di danau Nara. Ino benar-benar bahagia dengan pengalaman pertamanya berjelajah di Hutan Nara.

Hingga akhirnya hari pun berganti sore.

Pukul 16.00

"Ino, kurasa kita harus pulang," ucap Shikamaru yang bangun dari tidurnya. Saat ini mereka bertiga sedang berbaring direrumputan sambil menatap langit.

"Eh? Sekarang? Harus ninggalin Shikaino sendirian dong," ucap Ino merajuk. Setelah beberapa waktu mereka habiskan bersama, Ino memutuskan untuk memberi nama kepada rusa kecil itu. Dan sebuah ide terlintas dibenak Ino untuk memberi nama Shikaino.

" _Shikaino?" Shikamaru mengenyit mendengar nama itu._

" _Iya, Shika—rusa dan Ino—babi," kata Ino dengan bangga menyebut nama itu._

" _Yang benar saja, akan terasa aneh kalo namanya Babi, Ino... jelas-jelas dia rusa bukan babi," protes Shikamaru._

" _Huuh, kan sama sama berbulu coklat dan tinggal di hutan!"_

" _Tapi jelas itu berbeda, Ino,"_

" _Kan mewakili nama kita berdua yang menemukanya, Shika..."_

" _Emang kau mau namamu digunakan hewan?"_

" _Kita yang menggunakan nama hewan! Bukan hewan yang menggunakan nama kita..." balas Ino, "Eh, berarti yang memulai nama siapa ya? Kita dan klan kita atau mereka para binatang?"_

"Mendokusei, _"_

" _Ah... Ino bingung! Pokoknya namanya Shikaino! Titik!" sarkas Ino._

* * *

Shikamaru hanya bisa pasrah mengingat perdebatan singkatnya dan Ino. Shikamaru mendudukan dirinya. Kemudian menghela nafas.

"Kita harus pulang sekarang, nanti ibu akan memarahiku, Ino," Shikamaru mengaruk belakang lehernya.

"Eh, Shika,"

"Hn?" Shikamaru menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Kenapa nada bicara Ino berubah begitu?

"Kau tidak merasa aneh? Dari tadi aku tidak melihat satu ekor rusa, loh." Tanya Ino dengan nada khawatir.

Deg.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencari orang tua Shikaino dulu?" kata Ino mengelus rusa Shikaino yang duduk dihadapannya. Rusa itu menatap Ino heran.

Shikamaru berdiri, "Baiklah, ayo kita cari rusa lainnya dulu,"

Dan mata Ino pun kembali berbinar.

.

.

-Pukul16.25-

Ckrek. Ckrek.

Bunyi besi yang saling bergesekan.

"Shika, itu rusa besar!" seru Ino girang. Tetapi Shikamaru malah memasang wajah horor.

"Kenapa mereka didalam kurungan, Shika?"

Shikamaru mengenyitkan dahi berpikir. Sepengetahuannya, rusa-rusa yang ada di hutannya ini tidak pernah dikekang seperti itu. Karna tanah ini adalah tanah milik keluarga Nara. Dan tak ada yang bisa memasukinya tanpa seizin keluarganya. Shikaino bergerak kedepan, tetapi ditahan oleh Shikamaru.

"Mereka diculik,"

"A-apa?" seru Ino kaget.

"Ssst, mereka datang," Shikamaru, Ino, dan rusa kecil Shikaino pun bersembunyi di balik semak semak. Beberapa detik kemudian tampak dua orang pria dewasa memasang kertas segel dipintu kandang itu.

"Kau sudah menyegelnya dengan benar, Sin?" kata lelaki yang berbadan gemuk itu.

"Sudah kak!" jawab sang adik yang berbadan kurus. Mereka kemudian pergi entah kemana.

.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5! Ada 5 rusa yang ada didalam kurungan. Dan satu diantaranya adalah ibu dari rusa Shikaino.

Sial. Shikamaru kini sekarang sadar mengapa hutan ini terlihat sepi.

"Bagaimana ini, Shika? Kita harus memanggil Paman Shikaku," ujar Ino dengan nada khawatir.

"Itu memakan waktu, mereka akan segera pergi," ucap Shikamaru berpikir.

"Ino kau jaga Shikaino disini ya."

"Eh? Kau mau kemana, Shika?" terlambat Shikamaru sudah mengendap-ngendap mendekati kurungan itu.

Srek Srek.

Para rusa bergerak didalam kurungan ketika melihat Shikamaru mendekat.

"Ssstt, tenanglah," Shikamaru menarik kertas segel yang baru saja dipasang itu.

"Sial kenapa kertas ini susah sekali dilepas!" Shikamaru terus menerus menarik kertas itu.

"Hai bocah, kau sedang apa?" tanya seorang lelaki berbadan gemuk tadi.

"Wah, kakak, ternyata kakak benar ada orang didekat sini," kata lelaki yang kurus bernama Sin itu.

Shikamaru mudur selangkah, "Kalian siapa?"

"Duh, duh jangan seperti itu dong. Justru kau yang siapa? Berani-beraninya memasukin hutan miliki keluarga kami ini." Kata sang kakak.

"Cih. Sejak kapan aku memiliki anggota keluarga sejelek kalian?"

"Apa katamu? Ka-kau keluarga Nara?" tanya Sin.

"Jadi mau apa kau, Tuan Nara?"

"Kembalikan rusa-rusaku!" teriak Shikamaru. Kedua kakak beradik itu tertawa mendengar ucapan Shikamaru.

"Berani sekali kau nak? Padahal kakimu bergetar begitu," ucap sang kakak menunjuk kedua kaki Shikamaru yang memang sedikit bergetar.

"Sial," umpatnya.

"Sin, tangkap dia. Dan masukan dia bersama rusa-rusa itu!"

"Siap kakak!"

Shikamaru memasang kuda-kuda. Sayangnya Shikamaru tidak tau apa yang akan ia lakukan jika mengahadapi pertarungan. Ia baru masuk akademi 1 bulan yang lalu. Dan tentu saja ia belum mempelajari apapun ilmu bertarung.

"Kemari kau bocah," Sin melompat kearah Shikamaru.

Sreet.

Shikamaru dapat menghindar. Tapi sayangnya ia terguling di tanah.

Sakit.

"Kau tidak bisa menghindar lagi," Sin kembali berjalan kearahnya.

 _Ayo berpikir otak pintar, apa yang harus aku lakukan. Oh iya!_

Shikamaru bangkit dan jongkok dengan satu kaki dibawah sebagai tumpuannya. Ia memajukan tanganya membentuk sebuah segel. Segel untuk mengunakan _jutsu_ yang hanya dapat digunakan klan Nara.

"Jurus itu?" gumam sang kakak,"Sin mengindar!"

Terlambat.

" _Kagemane no jutsu!_ "

"TIDAKK!" teriak Sin.

.

.

Sin membuka mata, ia menatap Shikamaru yang terengah-engah. Ia mengerakan tangan kirinya. Bergerak.

"Sepertinya _jutsu_ -mu gagal ya, Tuan Nara?" ucap sang kakak mengejek.

Shikamaru mengatur nafasnya. Ia tak menyangka, energinya terkuras habis saat ini.

.

"SHIKAMARU!" teriak Ino.

"Eh?" Shikamaru, Sin dan sang kakak menoleh kearah Ino yang berlari kearah mereka.

"Jangan kesini, Ino!"

" _Ninpou—,"_ Ino mengerakan tangannya kedepan, " _Shintenshin no Jutsu!"_

.

Syung.

Tiba-tiba Ino terjatuh ketanah. Shikamaru berlari kearahnya.

"INO!" teriak Shikamaru.

Gleb. Shikamaru berhasil menangkapnya. Ino tak bergerak.

"I-ino!"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Shikamaru," ucap Sin yang berkeringat.

Shikamaru membelalakan matanya. Lalu menatap Sin yang berbicara padanya. Kini ia yang sudah menyadari keadaan langsung mengeratkan pelukannya ke Ino.

Ino berhasil.

"Konsentrasi Sin!"

.

 _Di dalam jiwa Sin._

" _Hai bocah, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya jiwa Sin kepada Ino yang sudah terengah-engah._

" _Uhuk-uhuk," kini darah segar keluar dari mulutnya._

" _PERGI KAU!" chakra Sin menghantap tubuh Ino memaksanya keluar._

.

"UHUK-UHUK!" Ino sadar. Dimulutnya banyak darah yang keluar.

"INO! INO!" Shikamaru menatap nar kondisi Ino. Badannya bergetar hebat.

"Shi-Shika," ucap Ino lirih.

"Aku kembali kak. Gadis itu sangat mudah ditendang dalam jiwaku." Ucap Sin bangga.

"Kau hanya beruntung. Karna ini juga pertama kali untuknya. Si klan Yamanaka ya?" ucap sang kakak tersenyum mengerikan.

"Ayo kita bawa keduanya."

DUAKKK.

Sang kakak membelalakan matanya. Kini ia mendapatkan serangan sundulan dari kepala nanas Shikamaru. Sang kakak terjatuh ke belakang.

"Sialan kau!" sang kakak bangkit lalu memukul Shikamaru keras.

BRAAKK.

Shikamaru terlempar kesisi Ino yang pingsan.

"Sin urus bocah Yamanaka itu! Biar aku yang memberi pelajaran kepada bocah Nara ini,"

"Ka-kak,"

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Gadis itu..."

Sang kakak yang merasa janggal dengan nada bicara sang adik pun menoleh.

"... transparan?!" seru Sin kaget.

Shikamaru yang merintih ditanah pun ikut menoleh. Ia membelalakan matanya.

"I-Ino," tangan kecil Shika berusaha meraih Ino. Sedikit lagi ia bisa meraihnya.

.

"JANGAN SENTUH INO, SHIKAMARU!"

Deg.

Shikamaru tak bisa bergerak. Begitu pula dengan Sin dan kakaknya. Suara itu suara ayahnya dan Paman Inoichi.

"Sial pemimpin Nara datang!" umpat sang kakak.

"A-ayah..." rintih Shikamaru pelan.

"ASTAGA, INO!" Inoichi berlari mendekati Ino. Ia mengerakan tangannya lalu mentransfer chakranya pada Ino.

"Paman... Ino—,"

"Jangan kau sentuh Ino, Shikamaru," ucap Shikaku.

"Ke-kenapa?" Shikamaru berusaha bangun dari tanah. Nafasnya makin terengah-engah.

"Karna Ino akan menghilang dari dunia ini jika kau menyentuhnya."

.

Dan itu adalah hal terburuk bagi Shikamaru.

.

* * *

.

Malam sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Sudah 4 jam semenjak Shikaku dan Inoichi membawa Ino pergi ke kediamannya dan tak ada berita apapun dari sang ayah. Shikamaru masih duduk di perkarangan rumahnya dengan setia. Menunggu kabar berita yang entah kapan sampainya.

Syuung~

Hawa dingin malam hari menerpa badan mungilnya yang tampak kedinginan. Tapi tak ada niat sedikit pun bagi Shikamaru untuk masuk kedalam.

"Shikamaru, ayo masuk. Di luar dingin," ucap sang ibu kepada anaknya.

"..."

"Shikamaru..."

"Ibu."

"Heem?"

"Apakah Paman Inoichi bisa mengembaikan Ino kembali, Ibu?" tanya Shikamaru kecil kepada sang ibu, Yoshino.

"Entahlah, kita tunggu saja. Kita percayakan saja kepada ayah dan Paman Inoichi," ucap Yoshino lembut sambil mengelus putranya yang—masih—tampak gelisah.

"Lebih baik kita tidur, Shikamaru. Besok kita tunggu berita dari ayah ya?" ajak Yoshino sambil menggengam tangan Shikamaru. Shikamaru mengangguk. Ia pun mengikuti nasehat ibunya. Kali ini ia tidak akan membantah ibunya atau berbuat yang tidak baik lagi.

.

* * *

.

Bagi Shikamaru, sentuhan Ino itu memang menyusahkannya, selalu membuat hatinya tak nyaman. Dan Shikamaru tidak tau kapan hal itu dapat mulai menyusahkahnya. Bahkan, ketika ia mengajak Ino pergi ke hutan tadi, ia berusaha menahan perasaan aneh ketika mengandeng tangannya. Shikamaru memang sedang tidak ingin menyentuh Ino, tapi bukan berarti untuk tidak menyentuhnya seumur hidupnya. Dan jika ia bersikeras menyentuhnya, ia akan kehilangan Ino selamanya. Jadi pilihan mana yang harus ia pilih? Tidak menyentuh Ino selamanya? Atau kehilangan Ino selamanya?

Mereka masih kecil, masih banyak masa-masa dimana akan ia lalui bersama Ino. Jika dimasa itu Shikamaru tak bisa menyentuhnya, bagaimana ia bisa melindunginnya? Bagaimana ia bisa menolong Ino ketika ia berada dalam bahaya seperti tadi? Oh ya, _jutsu_ bayangannya! Kemudian ia teringat bahwa ia sama sekali tak bisa menggunakan _jutsu-_ nya.

tapi, mungkin untuk kedepannya _jutsu-_ nya sudah berkembang dengan baik tidak seperti tadi. Dengan jurus itu mungkin Shikamaru bisa menolong Ino tanpa menyentuhnya.

 _Kau memang jenius, Shikamaru,_ pujinya pada diri sendiri.

Tapi, masalahnya apakah tubuh transparan Ino itu memiliki bayangan?

Shikamaru menekuk lututnya dan memeluknya. Ia terdiam—bukan tidur. Waktu yang biasa ia gunakan untuk tidur, kini ia gunakan untuk berpikir tentang kemungkinan yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Memikirkan masa depannya bersama Ino... tunggu dulu—dia dan Ino? Apa?

Sejenak ia tersipu malu. Bisa bisanya ia berpikir begitu ditengah hatinya yang sedang kacau.

"Ah, aku ini hanya seorang bocah sombong," gumamnya pelan. Ia kembali murung. Lalu berbaring diatas kasurnya. Berusaha tidur untuk membunuh waktu agar esok segera tiba.

Tes.

Shikamaru membelalak kaget. Ia menyentuh matanya. Air. Ia menangis?

Buru-buru Shikamaru menghapus air mata itu. Tidak seharusnya ia menangis. Ia bukan anak cengeng. Ia tidak seperti Ino yang gampang sekali menangis. Kalau ia menangis, siapa yang akan menjadi pundak Ino nanti ketika ia menangis?

 _Kau bodoh, bahkan hari ini kau membiarkanya menangis bukan?_

Shikamaru menarik selimutnya hingga menutup kepala. Ia memejamkan matanya sekali lagi. Berusaha tidur dan berhenti berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

.

.

Di balik pitu tampak Yoshino yang bersimpati melihat Shikamaru yang tampak murung semenjak sore tadi. Ia menutup pintu itu rapat.

Sreet.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya menatap Shikaku yang masuk ke rumah.

Yoshino berjalan mendekat. Menarik Shikaku berjalan menjauhi kamar putra mereka itu.

"Bagaimana, Shikaku-kun? Ino baik-baik saja 'kan? Apa bisa kembali?" tanya Yoshino khawatir.

"..."

Shikaku terdiam sejenak, "Saat ini di rumah besar Yamanaka sedang menjalankan ritual. Teknik Shintenshin yang Ino gunakan adalah pertama kali untuknya. Jadi, ketika ia mencobanya ia masih sangat lemah dan segel yang ia gunakan sama sekali tidak sempurna, musuh dia lebih kuat—apalagi seorang pria dewasa, ia akan terlempar begitu saja dan kembali ketubuhnya. Tapi karna lawannya mengeluarkannya secara paksa tanpa Ino melepas segel. Jiwa Ino yang kembali masuk ketubuhnya secara tidak sempurna, sehingga mengakibatkan tubuhnya menjadi trasparan."

"Dan ketika dia menjadi transparan, tidak ada yang boleh satu pun orang—selain klan Yamanaka sendiri yang menyentuhnya? Karna ia akan menghilang selamanya?" tanya Yoshino meyakinkan.

Shikaku mengangguk, "Benar, karna aliran chakra kita akan mengalir ditubuhnya ketika kita menyentuhnya. Dan hanya klan Yamanaka yang bisa menyentuhnya karna mereka memiliki chakra yang berbeda dari klan lain."

"Oh jadi begitu," ujar Yoshino sendu, "semoga saja besok semua ini sudah berlalu."

"Hn."

"Kasian Shikamaru, dia terlihat menyalahkan dirinya sendiri,"

Shikaku terkekeh pelan, "Dia itu masih kecil kau tau?"

Yoshino pun terkekeh pelan, "Apa yang kau pikirkan, Shikaku _-kun_?"

"Kau ibunya, kau pasti tau maksudku."

.

.

Dan malam yang yang suram bagi Shikamaru pun berakhir.

.

* * *

.

"Selamat pagi, Ibu?"

"Selamat pagi, Shikamaru-kun..." jawab Yoshino yang sedang memotong daun bawang. Menyadari sesuatu yang janggal Yoshino menghentikan kegiatan memotongnya dan langsung menghadap ke arah Shikamaru.

"Eh? Shikamaru? Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Yoshino dengan nada histeris.

Oh ayolah, kenapa ibunya berlebihan begitu? Shikamaru memang seorang pemalas, tapi dia cukup sering bangun di pagi hari—mungkin.

"Ayah sudah pulang?" tanyanya langsung kepada topik pembicaraan pagi hari itu. Yoshino menghela nafas. Lalu melanjutkan kegiatan memotong daun bawangnya.

"Tadi malam ketika kau tidur ayah sudah di rumah," Shikamaru mendengarkan perkataan ibunya dalam diam.

"Dan pagi tadi ayah mendapatkan kabar tentang keadaan Ino,"

Shikamaru terdiam. Ia benar-benar menyimak perkataan ibunya baik-baik.

"Ino kembali,"

Deg.

"Nanti setelah selesei sarapan kau dan ibu akan—,"

SREETT. BRAAK.

"Hey, Shikamaru dengar kan ibu berbicara!" percuma, Shikamaru telah menghilang pergi ke luar rumah. Timbul tanda perempatan di dahi Yoshino. Ingin sekali dia menarik Shikamaru untuk kembali dan mendengarkannya. Yoshino menghela nafas. Kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan reaksi Shikaku tadi, khekhekhe," tawa kecil Yoshino. Kemudian ia melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya. Setidaknya dia bisa membawa beberapa bekal untuk Shikamaru dan suaminya. Rutinitas memasak seorang ibu—istri itu pun berlanjut dengan iringan senandung.

Bahkan seorang wanita yang sudah memiliki seorang anak pun _mood_ mereka cepat sekali berubah, bukan? Dari kesal menjadi bahagia, menangis menjadi tawa. Wanita memang memiliki 1001 ekspresi yang cepat sekali berubah. Bahkan Shikamaru tau bahwa ibunya dan Ino adalah sosok yang sejenis—bukan sejenis karna mereka perempuan, tetapi karna sifat mencolok mereka itu—terlalu sama. Dan merepotkan.

.

* * *

.

Shikamaru berlari. Bukan berjalan malas. Tapi ia berlari lebih kencang, lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Sreet.

Pintu kediaman Yamanaka terbuka.

"Per-mi-si, hosh-hosh-hosh," kini Shikamaru sudah berada di kediaman Yamanaka. Nafasnya memburu. Ini pertama kali baginya berlari sekencang ini.

"Oh, nak Shikamaru," sapa Ibu Ino kepada Shikamaru. Wanita yang berpenampilan layaknya bangsawan itu mempersilahkan Shikamaru untuk masuk.

Terdiam.

Shikamaru terdiam. Entah ada sesuatu yang menahan dirinya untuk tidak masuk. Padahal dia sudah berlari kencang kesini. Terus kenapa ia begini?

"Ayo, nak Shikamaru. Kau ingin menjenguk Ino 'kan?" ucap Ibu Ino tersenyum.

Shikamaru terdiam.

"Ano..."

"Heem?"

"... apakah Ino baik-baik saja?" kepala Shikamaru terangkat menatap Ibu Ino. Kepala Ibu Ino tertunduk. Shikamaru yang melihat reaksi Ibu Ino pun membelalakan matanya. Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat.

Wanita itu menggangkat kepalanya lalu berjalan mendekati Shikamaru. Lalu menyentuh pundaknya. Ia menunduk, menyamakan tingginya dengan tubuh mungi Shikamaru. Ia memandang Shikamaru yang memiliki beberapa plester yang menempel di tubuhnya.

"Kau ingin tau? Lebih baik kau melihatnya sendiri, nak. Ayo..." ucap Ibu Ino. Kemudian ia melangkah masuk kedalam. Dengan langkah ragu Shikamaru mengikuti wanita itu.

Bagaimana ini? Apakah Ibu Ino marah padanya? Bagaimana kondisi Ino? Apakah ia sudah baikan? Apakah ia sudah normal? Apakah ia bisa menyentuhnya lagi? Apakah Ino akan kembali? Kembali seperti semula? Kembali menganggunya?

Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang. Keringat keluar dari tubuhnya.

 _Ini pagi yang buruk baginya._

Apakah Ino akan kembali bermain dengannya lagi setelah insiden ini? Apakah Ino akan kembali padanya? Bermain dan memberikan senyum yang bagaikan bunga matahari dimatanya. Shikamaru tak ingin kehilangan Ino dan kehilangan salah satu warna dalam hidupanya.

Sesampai beberapa meter di depan kamar Ino, Shikamaru berhenti sejenak. Ia ragu. Ragu untuk menemui gadis itu. Dari jaraknya ini ia bisa mendengar ayahnya dan paman Inoichi yang sedang berbincang—entah tentang apa.

"Ayo, nak Shika. Ino akan senang melihatmu, tenang saja." Ucap Ibu Ino membangkitkan Shikamaru dari dunianya. Ia mendekat kearah wanita itu. Kini ia ada di depan kamar Ino. Shikamaru menghela nafas. Berusaha mengumpulkan energi tentang apa yang ada di dalamnya.

.

Deg.

.

Apakah Ino dibalik sana baik-baik saja?

.

Deg. Deg.

.

Bagaimana kalau tidak ada yang berubah?

.

Sreet.

Pintu terbuka Shikamaru langsung menutup matanya. Takut dengan pemandangan di depannya.

.

"Shika! Kau kemari?" suara itu yang pertama kali Shikamaru dengar. Suara yang ia harapkan.

.

"..." Shikamaru masih menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Ia terdiam.

.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Bunyi langkah kaki yang mendekatinya.

 _Tidak! Jangan mendekat!_

"Shika? Kenapa kamu _merem_?" tanya Ino yang kini sudah berada dihadapannya. Shikamaru mundur selangkah.

"Eh? Kamu kenapa sih?" merasa Ino akan menyentuhnya, Shikamaru terus melangkah mundur.

 _Tidak, Ino. Jangan sentuh aku, nanti kau menghilang dan meninggalkanku._

"SHIKA! KAU INI KENAPA SIH?" teriakan Ino membuat Shikamaru kaget.

BRUUK.

" _Ittai_ ," Shikamaru mengusap kepalanya yang sakit terbentur lantai.

"Dasar bodoh! Jadinya jatuh 'kan!"

"Ayo berdiri," Ino membantu Shikamaru berdiri. Dengan berlahan Shikamaru pun berdiri.

"Makanya selagi punya mata digunakan dong," ucap Ino dengan nada—sok—dewasa.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU, INO! NANTI KAU—"

Menyadari sesuatu yang aneh. Shikamaru yang berdiri kini melangkah mundur.

Tunggu.

Shikamaru mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Ino.

.

Deg.

.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Dari kemarin seperti itu terus," ucap Ino mengembungkan wajahnya—sebal.

"Ino... kau masih disini?" tanya Shikamaru ambigu. Ia menatap Ino dalam.

.

Ino.

Kini Ino berdiri dihadapannya. Dan dia... tidak menghilang setelah ia menyentuhnya. Itu berarti...

"Hah? Tentu saja, pemalas. Inikan rumahku," ucap Ino dengan nada tinggi, ia bingung dengan sikap aneh Shikamaru.

.

GLEB.

.

Dalam sekejab Ino berada dipelukan Shikamaru kecil.

Ino membelalakan matanya, "Shi-Shika?"

.

Tes.

.

"Hiks, hiks,"

"E-eh?"

"Hueeeee," Shikamaru menenggelamkan mukanya di bahu Ino. Ia menangis histeris.

"EHHH? Shika kau kenapa? Kenapa menangis?" ucap Ino panik. Ia benar-benar kaget dengan sikap Shikamaru. Apalagi ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Shikamaru menangis. Dan itu sungguh membuat Ino jantungan dibuatnya.

Ino mengelus bahu Shikamaru berusaha menenangkannya.

"Shikamaru sudah-sudah... apa sih, yang kau tangisi?" ucap Ino berusaha menghibur.

Bukan nya berhenti, tangis Shikamaru malah menjadi.

"Ayah, Paman, Ibu, bagaimana menghentikan Shikamaru menangis?" tanya Ino makin panik mendengar Shikamaru yang makin menjadi. Ketiga orang tua itu hanya tertawa melihat tingkah anak-anak mereka yang imut.

"Shikamaru, Ino baik-baik saja. Sudah jangan menangis," ucap Inoichi sambil tertawa.

"Shikamaru, kau itu laki-laki tau," ucap Shikaku menasehati anaknya. Ia sebenarnya malu melihat anaknya menangis dirumah teman akrabnya. Tapi ia sangat senang melihat penampilan anaknya yang begitu. Bukan kah ini momen berharga anaknya?

"Shika... jangan menangis dong, aku kan _nggak_ nangis,"

Bohong. Kini Ino mulai ikut mengeluarkan air matanya. Ia menangis bukan berarti mengerti kenapa Shikamaru menangis. Melainkan karna ia bingung bagaimana menghentikan tagisan Shikamaru.

"Loh, Shikamaru? Kenapa kau menangis?" Chouji pun datang dengan membawa sekantung keripik kentangnya.

"Chouji?" tanya Ino yang masih mengelus bahu Shikamaru dipelukannya.

"Hai, Ino. Aku dengar kau sakit. Aku mau menjenggukmu. Dan aku membawa oleh-oleh"

.

.

.

Bagi mereka bermain bersama sepanjang waktu adalah kegiatan yang sangat menyenangkan. Hingga tanpa mereka ketahui, muncul perasaan hangat yang muncul dihati mereka. Tapi sayangnya, mereka terlalu kecil untuk mengerti perasaan yang mereka rasakan. Mereka masih membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk memahami hal itu.

Tapi ada satu hal yang mereka ketahui...

 _Dimana pun mereka bersama dan terhalang sesuatu yang memisahkan mereka. Mereka sadar, mereka sangat tau, bahwa semua yang memisahkan mereka akan membuat mereka_ _ **kembali**_ _._

 _ **Kembali**_ _bersama._ _ **Kembali**_ _pada satu sama lain._ _ **Kembali**_ _melangkah bersama menuju masa depan._

 _Karna mereka yakin, pasti mereka bisa menghancurkan penghalang itu._

Untuk saat ini biarlah mereka memiliki keyakinan itu. Biarlah mereka menikmati masa masa itu. Dan apa yang terjadi di masa depan... mereka tidak mau memikirkannya. Biarlah itu menjadi rahasiNya.

Mereka benar-benar ingin menghabiskan setiap detik dengan baik, karna waktu sangatlah berharga.

Sejak saat itu Shikamaru bertekad akan menjadi pelindung bagi Ino. Selalu disisinya, disaat ia sedih, senang, maupun didalam medan petempuran, ataupun disaat Ino menaruh perhatian kepada seorang bocah lain yang ia tahu bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Shikamaru... ia berjanji.

.

.

* * *

 **-END-**

* * *

Gimana?

Udah panjangkan? Panjang banget malah XD

Oke, fic ini Sagi buat untuk meramaikan arsip Shikaino serta ingin meramaikan **EVENT ROAD TO ShikaIno Fan Days 2015** yang sedang berlangsung mulai tanggal **28 Juli – 10 Agustus 2015**. Ayo buat author ShikaIno, mari ikuti event ini :3 Dijamin _nggak_ nyesel kok kalau kalian berpartisipasi.

Eh, buat fic ini, Sagi sebenarnya ingin membuat fic yang benar-benar canon _setting_ , tapi malah jadi begini :3 ternyata emang susah kalau membuat canon _setting_ (TAT)/

Ada yang bingung kenapa Ino bisa menggunakan _Shintenshin no jutsu_ (walau belum sempurna) diumur 5 tahun? Aku juga bingung /plakk. Yang pasti aku berpikir bahwa Ino adalah murid yang menonjol di akademi bukan?

Wkwkwk, dan juga jangan pernah membantah omongan ibu kita, ya. Karna perkataan Ibu sangat mudah dikabul olehNya.

Oke cukup sekian,

.

Salam Manis,

Sagita Naka,

Review?

V

V


End file.
